


Till the End

by denkichan



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkichan/pseuds/denkichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift to hereruha, whose fanfics made me want to try writing some.<br/>This is the first thing I ever write and I thought about doing it as a supernatural thing as it is a gift to her and she loves supernatural.<br/>I hope people who read this will enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Till the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hereruha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/gifts).



> This is a gift to hereruha, whose fanfics made me want to try writing some.  
> This is the first thing I ever write and I thought about doing it as a supernatural thing as it is a gift to her and she loves supernatural.  
> I hope people who read this will enjoy it!

The sharp pain of fangs breaking through his skin made him scream at the top of his lungs. He wanted it to stop, it was too much for him to handle. He knew this was needed, he knew that if they wanted them to work out, he’ll have to sacrifice something, but the pain was unbearable.

His eyes rolled in back of his head as he felt his blond lover suck the life out of him, he could clearly hear him gulp, savouring his blood. He couldn’t focus anymore, black spots obscuring his vision, and he could fee himself loosing it, his body going numb.

A harsh thrust in him, eliciting a loud moan to leave his kiss-bruised, plump lips, made him stay conscious though, as well as the voice ringing in his head.

_“Stay awake, don’t give up now.”_

The blond kept on rolling his hips against the brunet’s ones, making him moan and mumble impenetrable things, taking his mind off the pain, replacing it by pleasure as much as he could.

He knew the risks of turning him, but he had found his soul mate and there was no way he would let him go, never would he let him age and die when he would stay behind with an empty chest, his heart buried with the brunet six-feet underground.

“ _Reita_ …”

He looked up and locked eyes with his little lover. He could see the mix of pain and pleasure in the other’s orbs, and he wanted to reassure him, he wanted to tell him that he needn’t worry, but he couldn’t, because they both knew that Ruki had more chances to lose his life in this than to come back, he wouldn’t lie to him about it.

He slightly lifted his head, leaving the other’s neck for a few seconds, and kissed him deeply, wanting him to feel how much he loved him and how much he would do to make him survive this.

The brunet winced at the awful, metallic taste that came with the kiss, but he welcomed it anyway, needing that kiss more than anything else. He needed the reassurance that Reita loved him, that he was doing this because he wanted to be with him and not because he wanted a good excuse to drain someone from their blood.

The kiss was over way too soon to his liking, but he somehow felt relieved when he didn’t feel pain anymore when the blond bit him once again.

His hands, which had been on Reita’s shoulders all the time, fell down on the mattress, as his head lulled to the side. He could barely feel the other moving anymore, his own body moving against the other’s. He was in a sort of altered state of mind. He knew his moans were increasing in number and noise, he knew how his body worked, and when he came, he could hear, somewhere, a faint cry of pleasure, but he didn’t even have the feeling that it came from him. However he clearly heard Reita growl in his ear when he went over the edge too, and he could feel warmth filling him. He closed his eyes, all strength having left his body.

“I’ll be there when you come back, and then, nothing will hold us back, I promise.”

He faintly smiled as he felt the blond’s lips on his own, his fangs slightly scraping at his lips, and then everything turned black, the other’s baritone voice still ringing in his ears in a sweet murmur.


End file.
